comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Il Punitore
Origine Principio Last Man Standing Un marine Usa dedicato eccellere come soldato in ogni modo, Frank Castle era una forza da non sottovalutare durante la guerra del Vietnam, ma anche un uomo di famiglia dedicato - che si è rivelata essere la sua salvezza. Dopo un particolare invito a chiudere negli anni della guerra di chiusura, si è dimesso per un posto istruttore delle forze speciali nello stato di New York, in modo da poter essere più vicino a sua moglie Maria e due figli, Lisa e Francesco . Le cose sembravano finalmente a calmarsi per loro come Frank una volta imparato a vivere la vita in pace. Tuttavia, il disastro ha colpito quando Frank e la sua famiglia sono andati per un pick-nick in Central Park. Ci sono stati testimoni di una esecuzione mob. Causando la folla a fuoco sulla famiglia pure, fatalmente colpendo Maria, Lisa e Francesco. Frank è stato anche ucciso, ma è sopravvissuto. In ospedale, Frank scoprì che non solo non poteva andare avanti con la sua vita, ma la folla non lo voleva neanche e non poteva trovare giustizia all'interno di un sistema corrotto comprato fuori da potenti criminali. Questi eventi sono stati il fattore scatenante di Frank Castle a diventare il Punitore. Andò AWOL dal Corps e ha iniziato la sua carriera leggendaria come vigilante tormentato. Ha indossato un abito nero battaglia decorata con l'immagine di una testa di morte bianca sul petto; prima in cerca di vendetta per la sua famiglia e il prossimo applicando le sue competenze per i criminali e assassini di tutto il mondo. Nel tempo si sarebbe accumulare un conteggio corpo incommensurabile come ha messo la sua vita passata alle spalle e entrò in guerra senza fine contro la criminalità. Creazione Punisher salvare il giorno Frank Castle ha debuttato nel 1974 di The Amazing Spider-Man # 129 come l'assassino vigilante assunto da Jackal per uccidere Spider-Man per l'apparente omicidio di Norman Osborn . Mentre le differenze tra Punisher e Jackal è venuto a una testa, Punisher si rese conto che stava per essere ingannato nel uccidere Spider-Man e che il nostro amichevole quartiere web-fromboliere non era in realtà un criminale o assassino. Da allora in poi, il pubblico è venuto a capire l'origine del Punisher e che lui non era un criminale e poi tornati per aiutare Spider-man quando vecchio commilitone trasformato guerra folle Hitman penale è stato ingaggiato per uccidere il capo web. Creato dallo scrittore Gerry Conway , artisti John Romita Sr e Ross Andru e Stan Lee aver suggerito il titolo Punisher, Conway originariamente progettato Frank Castle come un cattivo, ma come la storia ha sviluppato è diventato un antieroe. Conway ha detto le sue più grandi influenze nella creazione del personaggio erano boia di Don Pendelton: Mack Bolan . Evoluzione dei caratteri The Punisher è molto probabilmente conosciuto, da chiunque abbia mai letto un fumetto Punisher o uno con il carattere, di essere un solitario; qualcuno che non solo non tende a come cooperare con gli altri membri del Marvel Universe, ma anche etica e il cui atteggiamento non sono apprezzati da altri personaggi degli eventi principali. Ma il Punisher ha anche combattuto al fianco quasi ogni altro eroe e antieroe nel roster Marvel, dal momento che condivide gli stessi nemici della principale dell'Universo Marvel, quando non si lotta contro la criminalità organizzata a livello della strada. The Punisher aspettava il suo debutto serie originale fino al 1986, dopo Mike Zeck e Steven Concessione suggerito che era degno di un titolo e iniziò così una delle più famose storie dei personaggi della storia Marvel. The Punisher è stata accolta con grande successo di critica, confronti e sentenze ingiuste fin dai suoi inizi come un antieroe oscuro e tragico, ma tutto è giusto, alla fine, come il personaggio una volta era così popolare che aveva un sacco di diverse serie in corso ', crossover e anche un film di Dolph Lundgren. Il personaggio non è stato moderato e non sono stati i vari "talenti" proposte. Il personaggio ha fatto soffrire alcune storie terribili, cattivi a buon mercato e di cattivo gusto e di alcuni scrittori terribili e artisti del suo tempo. Egli è stato chiamato la risposta della Marvel alla Clint Eastwood / Clint Eastwood in calzamaglia 'e' la risposta della Marvel a Rambo 'più lucratively, ma c'è poco o nessun dubbio che Frank Castle è sempre stato l'incarnazione del vero e proprio eroe d'azione classico con un atteggiamento, lasciare che i problemi da solo più personale rispetto alla maggior parte degli eroi dei fumetti e cattivi collettivamente. Probabilmente ha ucciso più persone che il peggiore dei cattivi della Marvel e ha eluso la legge più a lungo pure. Quando il Punisher ha fatto il salto dal personaggio di supporto alle avventuriero solista nel 1986, era diverso da tutto il pubblico Marvel avevano visto in un eroe prima. Il costume bianco e nero con un teschio, in contrasto con la norma glamour e dai colori vivaci, come messo in mostra da artisti del calibro degli X-Men e Vendicatori, era il segno che questo personaggio sul serio fin dall'inizio Frank Castle è stato ritratto come un uomo che era sopravvissuto rock-bottom, in contrapposizione al bordo proverbiale delle tenebre ed era abbastanza ingenuo in termini di persone che si fidava e come ha intrapreso la sua guerra contro il crimine. In origine, aveva ancora un atteggiamento vivi e lascia vivere con certi criminali, contando sulla influenza che aveva su di loro per farli cambiare i loro modi. Egli spesso imbattuto come allegra, a volte e ancora spesso vissuto una vita di sorta, nonostante sia relativamente basso profilo. Col passare del tempo e The Punisher cominciò a azzuffarsi non solo con i criminali più pericolosi diversi da Jigsaw , ma con eroi come Daredevil e Capitan America e supercriminali come il Dr. Doom, è diventato più agitato attorno ai bordi, più aggressivo e le sue storie ha guadagnato più profondità invitando i lettori nella sua psicologia fratturato. Sembrava che non era il popolo eroe attese, ma una bomba a orologeria di una tragica uomo tenta di cambiare l'immutabile. Il NAM Due anni dopo Grant e Zeck di debutto da solista popolare Punisher, il War Journal striscia è stata introdotta e il carattere esploso in termini di popolarità e potrebbe essere trovato letteralmente ovunque. Oltre a War Journal c'era anche Punisher War Zone , POV , Armory , Eurohit e altri. Punisher era così popolare che oltre a fare molte apparizioni accanto a Wolverine, Nick Fury e Ghost Rider, anche lui apparso in The 'Nam e un incrocio con Batman . Dolph Lundgren ha ritratto la prima versione cinematografica di Frank Castle nel 1989 di The Punisher e da allora in poi, Punisher è apparso regolarmente in altre forme di media, tra cui giochi arcade e video e in particolare la serie di cartoni animati di Spider-man stupefacente (sia dettagliati nella parte inferiore della pagina ). Il personaggio ha avuto un sacco di problemi negli anni 90, con tante storie controverse o assurde distruggendo la sua base di fan. Questo sembrava iniziare dopo Punisher è stato raffigurato essere andato fuori di testa e sparato e ucciso Nick Fury dopo essere stato arrestato e detenuto da SHIELD . Ma nessuno voleva vedere il Punisher essere tinti di nero e miracolosamente crescere un afro o essendo stato creduto morto solo per diventare un Angelo della Morte. Impazienza di Marvel con il personaggio li ha costretti a prendere alcune decisioni molto bruschi e nel 2000, il personaggio sembrava aver creativamente scaduti. I suoi nemici nel corso degli anni sono stati abbondanti, ma a volte di breve durata; da Jigsaw alla rapidamente spediti di e volentieri dimenticato il colonnello De Sade , ma tutti tendono ad essere personaggi molto colorati, soprattutto Ma Gnucci , il russo e Barracuda . Tra i suoi più grandi nemici sono stati Kingpin , Bullseye , il dottor Doom , Norman Osborne e The Hood . Praticamente fin dall'inizio, il Punisher ha avuto la mano tesa strano che è venuto sotto forma di un armaiolo / tecnologia assistente / hacker; qualcuno per aiutarlo nella sua missione da una distanza di sicurezza. Questa tradizione è iniziata con i malati sfortunato carrozzina armaiolo legato Reiss, di Reiss Armeria, assassinato dalla Jackal nel suo tentativo di inquadrare Spider-Man, in modo che il Punitore lo avrebbe assassinare senza dubbio. Più tardi, entrare nella sua hacker, più longevo e armorer (e molti s ay il suo unico vero amico) Microchip , che ha usato per bilanciare la mente di Castello e impedirgli di diventare consumato dalla vendetta. Alla fine Microchip acceso Castello, lui credendo di avere perso di vista i suoi obiettivi, e lo ha tradito prima di incontrare la sua scomparsa. The Punisher "volontariamente" genio della tecnologia ed ex-villain Stuart Clarke e poi Enrico Russo , che si è rivelato essere un figlio illegittimo di Jigsaw. Pochissimi dei rapporti di lavoro del Punitore è concluso bene e così lui ha lavorato da solo per lo più dalla morte originale di Micro a metà degli anni '90. Tuttavia, al di fuori del occasionali team-up e di alleanza con altri techies, Punisher a poco a poco ha cominciato a mostrare maggiore fiducia durante il suo tempo con l'ex sergente Marine. Rachel Alves. Unire i Thunderbolts accanto al fianco Red Hulk , Venom , Elektra e Deadpool , Frank non ha solo dimostrato di essere uno dei loro membri più informati e più efficaci, ha dimostrato di essere meno un carattere offensivo e antisociale. Maggiore Story Arcs Anno Uno Questa storia, origine racconto essenziale, racconta quello che Frank Castle è stato come nei giorni subito dopo gli omicidi. E 'un suicida ex-marine che vuole la polizia di New York per ottenere giustizia per la sua famiglia. Ma dopo scopre una tendenza di corruzione che rende impossibile per lui per ottenere giustizia, Castle decide di prendere nelle sue mani. Ha poi sviluppa il militante, lato ossessivo del Punisher che è diventato un marchio di fabbrica del personaggio. Ha comprato pistole, un furgone, e utilizzato i suoi ex tattiche e doti marine per iniziare una guerra contro il crimine. Ha indossato un costume nero con un teschio bianco sul davanti. Frank Castle era morto con la sua famiglia, ora c'era solo il Punitore. The Punisher ha iniziato la lotta contro la mafia del, in particolare quelli che in cui il responsabile della morte della sua famiglia. In una di queste occasioni, Frank ha incontrato un gangster di nome William Russo, anche conosciuto come Billy "The Beaut". Dopo che Frank aveva tirato fuori tutti i suoi complici, si rivolse a Russo e scolpito il suo volto, ma lo lascia vivere. Una decisione Frank avrebbe poi rimpiangere dato che sarebbe poi diventato noto come Jigsaw, uno dei suoi nemici più pericolosi. First Strike: Spider-Man Punisher vs Spider-Man Frank Castle si era fatto una reputazione già nella fase iniziale, combattendo la folla e uccidendo quasi tutti nel suo percorso. Durante una delle prime incarico di Frank, ha incontrato un essere chiamato lo Sciacallo. Questo era un nemico per il supereroe noto come Spider-Man. Lo Sciacallo però ha detto Frank che Spider-Man è stato uno dei peggiori vigilantes nel mondo di oggi, l'impostazione del ragno-come eroe up. Intel del Punisher ha suggerito niente altro, dato che il Daily Bugle era piena di lui di essere una minaccia per la società, così Frank pensò Spider-Man potrebbe fare una buona prima uccisione nella comunità sovrumano. Ha rintracciato Spider-Man giù e lo caccia, ma non riuscì mai a sparargli. Frank era stupito dalla agilità di Spider-Man ha avuto. Alla fine, Spider-Man è riuscito a convincere il Punitore che non era un criminale e che è stato ingannato dal Sciacallo. Punisher poi tornò nella speranza di uccidere lo Sciacallo, ma non è riuscita perché lo Sciacallo aveva già lasciato. Punisher sarebbe rimasto il vigilante ha iniziato come, anche scontrandosi più volte con il supereroe Daredevil. Alla fine, grazie allo sforzo di Daredevil e di altri eroi stretti sulle sue tracce, Frank è stato catturato dalla polizia. Ha poi alzò sentiero e fu condannato al carcere a vita. Circle of Blood Circle of Blood - 1986 Rinchiuso in prigione, il Punisher ha tenuto il suo proprio; Non male considerando che sta condividendo la stessa funzione correttiva come sfigurato e bandito demente Jigsaw. Quando si usa una pausa carcere di prendersi cura di lavoro incompiuto e pianificare la propria fuga, si scopre che egli è stato istituito da una misteriosa organizzazione nota come Trust . All'esterno, si ritrova al centro di un complotto in cui un esercito di uomini sono in posa come una squadra di Punisher di. Per andare a fondo di questo, egli deve infiltrarsi Il Trust e trovare la sua leader, Alaric . Ma ancora una volta, si troverà faccia a faccia con un puzzle lavaggio del cervello ... indossa il teschio sul petto! Frank alla fine uccide tutti del Trust eccezione di Jigsaw. Riesce a sfuggire alla cattura da parte della polizia ancora una volta e ha iniziato la sua guerra contro il crimine con rinnovati spiriti. Ha usato i soldi sangue prese dai criminali uccisi per trovare la sua guerra, sempre più armi e luoghi di soggiorno. Avrebbe anche presto trovare un alleato del calibro di Microchip. Microchip e la guerra Never Ending The Punisher sarebbe presto incontro a Davide Linus Lieberman aka Microchip, un IT-esperto che ha voluto iniziare la sua guerra contro il crimine, perché i criminali avevano ucciso suo nipote. Microchip sarebbe diventato un partner di lunga data di Frank nella guerra senza fine contro la criminalità e il terrorismo. Know-how tecnologico di Micro messo Punisher nel quadro generale, come il gadget ha creato per la guerra del Punisher sulla criminalità gli ha permesso di andare avanti di cattivi più avanzati. Ma era anche la sua presenza che sembrava portare alla caduta di Punisher in molti casi. Frank Castle era sempre stato una canaglia - era la sua origine - e stava andando sempre essere quell'uomo. Tuttavia, quando la loro guerra al crimine ha cominciato a vacillare negli anni successivi il bilancio delle ferite psicologiche di Frank cominciò a ondeggiare lui. Divenne più spericolato e ha iniziato a sviluppare più sete di sangue. Alla fine, Micro inteso che il Punitore stava perdendo la presa sulla sua sanità mentale e lo rinchiuso mentre ha trovato un ex Navy Seal, di nome Carlos Cruz a prendere il posto del Punitore come un modo per fermare i criminali con mezzi non letali. Carlos Cruz è stato ucciso da Stone Cold come era Microchip poco dopo Punisher era scappato e destinato a uccidere Micro se stesso. Dopo aver ucciso Stone Cold, ha iniziato a chiedersi se avesse potuto davvero ucciso Micro se stesso. Vedendolo morto, il Punitore ne andò per non tornare mai più. Punisher on the Edge Dopo la sua collaborazione con Microchip era finita orribilmente, il Punitore continua la sua guerra contro il crimine. Nick Fury dello SHIELD però è riuscito a catturare il Punitore e lo aveva rinchiuso in SHIELD heli-carrier. The Punisher era stato squilibrato durante questo periodo di tempo e riuscito non solo a fuggire, ma quando Nick Fury ha cercato di fermarlo, Punisher sparato morto. Molti degli ex amici di Nick creduto la sua morte come un complotto e non è vero. Fu solo quando hanno visto la tomba di Nick, che finalmente creduto che fosse vero. La comunità supereroe addolorato per la perdita di uno dei suoi più grandi. Tuttavia, mesi dopo, si è scoperto che il Punitore non uccidere Fury, ma che la vittima era in realtà uno di suo LMD ( Vita modello Decoy ), un esatto doppio / clone vivente di Fury e che il regista SHIELD aveva usato l'evento di andare sotto copertura . The Punisher, di riscattarsi, aveva accettato alcune assegnazioni per SHIELD ora come mercenario. Questo, tuttavia, non si adattava Frank e andò ben presto sotto copertura ancora una volta, dopo di che non molto sarebbe sentito da lui di nuovo in un certo tempo. Tuttavia, Frank non stava ponendo ancora. The Punisher avrebbe continuato la sua guerra contro la criminalità negli anni a venire, nel frattempo diventando il più scuro, più cattivo e probabilmente antieroe più disturbato intorno. Bentornato Frank Un Punisher più crudele In Bentornato, Frank, The Punisher mira a ristabilire se stesso ai criminali della città dopo qualche tempo lontano ... prendendo di mira famiglia criminale più importante della città, i Gnuccis , guidati da Ma Gnucci . Prima di pianificare per uccidere Ma, Castello lavora la sua strada fino intenzionalmente sistematicamente mira i suoi tre figli Carlo , Bobby e Eddie , i tenenti del sindacato. Intenzionalmente, questo diventa una guerra tra bande di fondo scala, ma quello che Frank non conta su è solo come guidato e spietata matriarca della famiglia fino a quando non si ritrova a combattere una guerra disperata di logoramento contro il Gnucci del. In risposta alla morte dei suoi figli, le pressioni Ma la polizia di New York per catturare The Punisher e mette una taglia sulla testa di Castello, ma lui è un passo avanti a ogni tentativo di ucciderlo. Il dipartimento di polizia, rifiutando di prendere in giù The Punisher, stabilisce una assegnazione "Punisher Task Force" zimbello del reparto. Detective Martin Soap per gestire la task force, lo collaborando con uno psicologo criminale suicida, volutamente sperando che la task force avrà esito negativo . Nel frattempo alcuni sicari sono impiegati per dargli la caccia compresa esilarante contorto russo . Per tutto il tempo, Daredevil è dato un assaggio della sua stessa medicina, lo pitting in una situazione disperata contro i limiti del suo senso di giustizia e di Frank, senza munizioni fa infuriare residenti di Zoo centrale a prendere fuori Ma Gnucci e dei suoi scagnozzi. Sotto il nome di Mr. Smith, Frank si trasferisce in un nuovo appartamento a New York, dove incontra e involontariamente diventa il favorito nuovo vicino di sociale rifiutano Spacker Dave , il morboso obeso Mr. Bumpo e recluso ansioso Joan il mouse . Ma faranno mai abbastanza fedele a mantenere il suo segreto e che sono abbastanza forte per tenere la bocca chiusa sotto pressione? Army of One Gran Nixon Isola Sei mesi dopo la distruzione della famiglia criminale Gnucci i riemerge russi, essendo stati resuscitati, ma con la testa trapiantato su un più potente se non il corpo femminile, e va dopo The Punisher per vendetta. Dopo aver ancora una volta l'invio del russo ad una fine orribile, o almeno così lui pensa, Punisher scopre che l'uomo responsabile per i miglioramenti del russo è squilibrato Kreigkopf Generale che è responsabile di un sindacato criminale sotto copertura e si propone di bombardare il Consiglio dell'Unione europea. Castello rende al Grande Nixon isola , la base di Kreigkopf, e ritorna a tattiche di guerriglia per eliminare mercenari del generale. Il russo assegnato dal Generale con il compito di far cadere la bomba atomica, il Castello cinturini russo al nucleare e lo spinge fuori dal piano e sull'isola. La bomba atomica esplode distruggendo tutta l'isola e uccidendo il russo, Kreigkopf ei suoi 2000 uomini che popolavano l'isola. Max Più vecchio, più saggio, meno paziente e più violenta, e senza un gestore al cloud i propri giudizi chiari, Frank Castle è stato l'uomo più pericoloso del mondo e tutti erano fuori per farlo - non solo i criminali di tutto il mondo da Ma Gnucci a General Kriegkopf, ma Wolverine voleva vendicarsi per aver costantemente le palle soffiato off e Spider-Man non hanno apprezzato di essere usato come scudo umano. Dopo molti volumi di risate, tagliente violenza comica e molto strani ma piacevoli linee di storia, Ennis ha ottenuto il via libera per prendere il personaggio nel mondo oscuro è stato pensato per il leggendario e Punisher MAX ha iniziato il suo regno. Ecco un passato di mezza età Frank esiste in un mondo in cui egli esiste come una vita reale spauracchio / leggenda metropolitana in un mondo dove non ci sono supereroi. Haunted, brizzolato, solo e letale che mai, si immerge in un mondo che inizia con l'ultima delle famiglie del crimine e folle porta avanti con agenti della CIA canaglia e terroristi e termina con cinque generali stella cercando di fare una vita fuori biologica creazione sporco armi. Non ha paura di mettere proprio tutto ciò che è intrinsecamente sbagliato con il paese che un tempo ha combattuto per, Frank è apparentemente negli anni del crepuscolo della sua vita e tuttavia altrettanto forte e più arrabbiato di quanto non sia mai stato; tanto più che è testimone quel poco del suo mondo che esiste è derubato da lui pezzo per pezzo. War Journal: Guerra civile Vendicatori Segreti The Punisher inizia questa parte della sua guerra uccidendo il super-cattivo Stilt-Man con un giro bazooka all'inguine. Braccato da GW Bridge, si dirige verso Stamford, CT dove sta rintracciare Phineas Mason ( The Tinkerer ), che si credeva di aver aggiornato il vestito di Stilt-Man. Mason nega l'accusa, e gli dice che un ex armi genio Stark di nome Stuart Clark è colui che sta fornendo la tecnologia super-cattivo, che invece gli dice che Tony Stark è quello fornire i cattivi con la tecnologia e gli dà un dispositivo che gli permette per rilevare Stark Technology. Il dispositivo conduce Frank nelle fogne dove i cattivi pro-registrazione Jack O'Lantern e Jester sono ganging su un Spider-man mezzo morto. Frank li uccide entrambi e estrae urgentemente Spider-man di Capitan America covo 's, dove egli suggerisce Cap ei suoi alleati anti-registrazione disperatamente bisogno di lui. Cap è certo in un primo momento a causa della violenta storia di Frank e la reputazione come un killer, ma visto che potrebbero trarre beneficio dalle sue competenze ed esperienze militari, accetta; giustificando che ha bisogno di tutto l'aiuto che può ottenere. Ma quale sarà questo cavo a quando anche i cattivi sono schierarsi con Capitan America in caso di ogni essere umano superpoteri e mutante essere costretti a registrarsi in un database che potrebbe mettere fine ai loro modi criminali? Alla fine le tattiche di Frank diventare la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso e Capitan America scatta quando Frank pistole giù due furfanti in cerca di rifugio con i ribelli. Ma in quel momento, ci viene concessa una visione rara in pensieri e sentimenti del Punitore sul eroe spangled stella e qualcosa che non abbiamo mai pensato che sarebbe mai vedere. Goin 'Out West Per essere un eroe Captain Punisher Dopo gli eventi della guerra civile e il processo di Capitan America, è stato assassinato. La guerra di parole che Punitore e Capitan America erano ancora ronzio nelle orecchie, Punisher è inseguito da New York da una massiccia offensiva di Norman Osborn contro di lui e viaggia sud-ovest al confine messicano dove scopre che New odio Monger sta iniziando una nuova ondata di pulizia etnica. Frank non può sopportare e va sotto copertura per arrivare in stretta. In omaggio al suo eroe di tutti i tempi, Punisher ha adattato un costume per combinare le tute Punitore e Capitan America come va testa a testa con Hatemonger. Braccati anche da agente SHIELD GW Ponte , ormai alla fine della sua corda e in procinto di essere licenziato prima del suo ritiro in ritardo, Ponte assiste Punisher in apprendere odio Monger dopo la missione è raffazzonata e la supremazia dell'esercito bianco prende il sopravvento. Alla fine concede Ponte Castello un vantaggio, non più la cura che egli finirà o licenziati o costretti a inseguire il vigilante per il resto della sua vita. Tornato a New York, Frank è soddisfatta da Winter Soldier, anche in lutto per la perdita di Rogers. I due lottano a causa di Punisher essere sui giornali vestiti da Capitan America. Ma una comprensione viene raggiunto prima le mani Punisher sopra il costume di Bucky e foglie. Alla fine viene convogliata che solo Punisher voluto avrebbe potuto essere più come il suo eroe, ma che il percorso è stato a lungo il raggiungimento passato, essendo l'uomo che è. Dark Reign Dopo gli eventi di Secret Invasion, Norman Osborn è visto come un eroe pubblico e diventa il leader di un nuovo Dark Avengers squadra in aggiunta al suo superamento dello SHIELD. Frank decide di prendere la situazione nelle proprie mani, sapendo che Osborn è il cattivo più pericoloso esistente al momento. Durante un discorso pubblico da Osborn, Punisher tenta di assassinare Osborn, ma il proiettile viene fermato dalla Sentry . Gravemente ferito nella sua fuga dopo il tentativo di fermare il Sentry, Frank si ritrova in balia di un giovane hacker che vuole aiutarlo nella sua missione contro Osborn. Dopo il fallito attentato di Punisher sul Osborn, ex Goblin lo mette agli occhi del pubblico ma anche di metterlo sulla propria lista personale. Dopo le sue forze d'elite vengono spazzati via dal Punisher nella sua missione di maggior successo e audace eppure, egli assume la Hood e la sua banda per uccidere Castello. The Hood resuscita molti cattivi defunti che ora si fanno chiamare Deadly Dozen e li fissano sciolti, anche risorgere Microchip per aiutarli a rintracciare lui con la promessa che in caso di successo, avrebbe resuscitare suo figlio. Il Deadly Dozen utilizzare Mirage poteri s 'per aiutarli a posare come i Vendicatori nel tentativo di intimidire Castello a rinunciare. Non funziona e uno di loro finisce morto di nuovo. Vedendo la mancanza Piano, The Hood cattura GW Ponte , il disegno Castello nella sua camera risurrezione di offrirgli una volta in un affare di vita - che se avesse fermato la sua guerra contro Osborn, Parker Robbins alias The Hood avrebbe resuscitare la sua famiglia anche. Ma prima di Castello ha la possibilità di negoziare la sicurezza del Ponte, è Microchip che rende il sacrificio. The Punisher ha affrontato con la sua famiglia risorgere, perde la sua mente e imposta la catacomba in fiamme, non volendo false illusioni della sua famiglia per essere usati contro di lui dalla Hood. Punisher: The List (la morte di Frank Castle) Come Osborn ha sostituito SHIELD con la sua nuova forza di polizia mondiale fascista HAMMER , Frank Castle è stato sinistra spezzata nel corpo e nello spirito. Egli ha spinto il suo corpo oltre il bordo e non guarirà. Egli ha spinto la sua amicizia solo superstite via con Henry nella consapevolezza che egli è il figlio di Jigsaw e lui è entrato in una guerra che non può vincere. Dopo aver appena ucciso la sua famiglia risorto e di dover contrattare con il cappuccio per la propria vita, viene sconfitto non solo, ha rotto oltre il fondo. Chiamare in un massiccio attacco aereo urbano e quindi l'invio di un esercito dopo il Punisher, Osborn è infuriato per scoprire che il Punitore gli è sfuggito ancora una volta, utilizzando l'ultimo della sua acquisita Particelle Pym , e invia Daken dopo di lui. Ma Punisher ora deboli, tagliato e freneticamente cercando di battere i suoi aguzzini di una via di fuga, non può prendere posizione né ha la possibilità di arrendersi. A prescindere di essere outmatched e Daken provocandogli gravi ferite, Frank reagisce con ogni risorsa, letteralmente friggere Daken e poi lo saltare in aria con una mina a distanza. Ma non è ancora sufficiente per dargli il sopravvento. Dopo l'unica via chiara lo porta a un tetto appartamento, il Punitore è circondato fino Daken raggiunge e pungola il vigilante ferito e spezzato in un duello. Nonostante il possesso di peso su una gamba rotta e la sofferenza più coltellate, il Punisher tiene ancora in piedi con un coltello in una mano come due impegnarsi in un deathmatch fatale, rapidamente tagliando le une nelle altre. Frank pugnala ripetutamente Daken e anche attraverso il lato della testa, ma il Wolverine oscuro prende il sopravvento mentre lui si stanca e lo affetta up, smembrare il Punitore e gettando le sue spoglie dal tetto. Franken-Castle Franken-Castle I resti del corpo di Frank trovate da Man-Thing nelle fogne, Morbius e la Legione dei Mostri ricostruire Frank in mostro di Frankenstein di sorta e poi riportati in vita. Hanno bisogno di lui per aiutare a combattere contro un esercito di cacciatori di mostri guidati da Robert Hellsgaard , che è alla ricerca di un oggetto di potere conosciuto come il Bloodgem . In un primo momento Frank è inorridito per quello che è diventato e si rifiuta di prendere parte a questa guerra, per non parlare di credere che egli appartiene con i mostri. Tuttavia, dopo aver assistito alla morte di un giovane sordomuto Moloid che ha preso in simpatia, lui impazzisce e spazza via le forze d'invasione, come dichiarano guerra al covo della Legione. Tuttavia, Frank richiesto alcune pillole per stabilizzare la sua rabbia, che, come Morbius dice, minaccia la loro stessa sicurezza, come il suo cervello è danneggiato e non funziona correttamente a causa della sua recente scomparsa. Morbius e Manphibian che furono catturati dai Hellsgaard e cacciatori di mostri, vengono portati via al castello di Hellsgaard nelle Alpi. Lasciando Werewolf By Night nel loro nascondiglio, tempeste Franken-Castello Il Castello di vero modo, tirando fuori un intero esercito di zombie nazisti e gli altri soldati di Dr. Helsgaard prima di tentare di salvare Manphibian e Morbius. Questo porta a suo confronto con Helsgaard, che riversa in Inferno, dove Punisher è danneggiato in modo irreparabile e Helsgaard viene lasciato sconfitto e intrappolato in un limbo per tutta l'eternità. Morbius utilizza il Bloostone per aiutare Punisher a rigenerarsi come ringraziamento per il suo eroismo e dopo qualche tempo recupero, il mostro Franken-Castle ritiene opportuno di andare dopo i congiurati che lo aveva ucciso. Il suo primo obiettivo è Lady Gorgon . Lui le tracce di Tokyo e la sua lotta, ma viene ucciso da un maestro della Mano. Il suo prossimo obiettivo è Daken, che ha trovato la ricerca di un fabbro leggendario, Muramasa . Frank passa poi a attaccare Daken, per regolare i conti una volta per tutte, ma si Wolverine intervenire per proteggere suo figlio ribelle dalla morte che tanto merita? Ancora una volta, strappato e tornare dal baratro della morte assoluta, Punisher è inviato fuori del Giappone a Monster Island dal suo amico e assistente di Henry dove può guarire e riabilitare senza intervento umano. Qui si rigenera all'epoca e la vitalità di un 30 anni con il Bloodstone impiantato nel petto. Ma lasciato incontrollato per così tanto tempo, il potere demoniaco del manufatto lo porta a diventare pericoloso e diffidente della Legione dei Mostri. Elsa Bloodstone va dopo Punisher per ottenere la pietra e scoppia una guerra come Punisher para fuori i mostri, credere loro di essere su di esso. Ma dopo essere stato parlato giù, Punisher rimuove la pietra dal petto, lo getta a Bloodstone e torna a New York, il suo regno di terrore per iniziare ancora una volta. Nel Sangue The Punisher catturato Guarito, rigenerato e pronto a tornare al lavoro, il Punitore torna a casa a New York per prendere giù il cappuccio e il suo subdolo vecchio socio Microchip , ma riesce solo a imparare di luogo di Micro. Al loro nascondiglio, Enrico Russo confini di Frank che è ammirato il Punisher causa di fargli male suo padre quanto suo padre e sua madre lo avrebbe fatto male. Teste castello dove si sospetta Micro è stato nascosto fuori, solo per soddisfare una donna sfregiata in pelle nera; Frank non può scuotere la sensazione che lui l'ha incontrato, lei lo attacca prima di fuggire rapidamente. Dopo un argomento porta a calci Frank Henry dal suo covo, cade subito tra le braccia di suo padre separato, Jigsaw, che sta ora lavorando con l'ex-alleato di Frank, la sfregiato e ora folle Stuart Clarke . Le società di nome Jigsaw Brothers convincere Henry che Frank sta cercando di ucciderlo. Frank, determinato ancora per trovare ed estrarre la sua vendetta, continua la sua caccia di Microchip, abbattere più bande per la sua strada prima di interrogare Mirage, che viene colpito alla testa dalla donna in pelle misteriosa, Frank ora sospetta che lei è sua moglie risorto, che inorridire Frank. Comincia a perseguire Jigsaw, prendendo giù molti altri gangster prima di essere incapace di Henry. Castello risveglia imprigionato con Micro, e viene dato un coltello per ucciderlo. Dopo aver ucciso brutalmente Micro, Henry si rende conto che è stato manipolato dai Jigsaw Fratelli e aiuta Frank fuggire anche lo informava che la donna sfregiato è solo un assassino in posa come Castello di Maria e si è rapidamente uccisa. Stuart scopre il tradimento di Henry e tenta di ucciderlo, solo per essere brutalmente pugnalato a morte da Jigsaw, che poi rivolge la sua attenzione su Henry e inizia brutalizzare lui, solo per chiedere scusa una volta che vede Henry nel dolore. The Punisher affronta Jigsaw e impegnarsi in combattimento e in un ultimo atto disperato, Puzzle tira una granata fuori per cercare di uccidere il due di loro, che entrambi sopravvivono, con Jigsaw aggrappandosi alla sporgenza del magazzino bruciore, Henry tenta di salvarlo in cui Jigsaw sorride e accetta il suo destino. Frank scende Henry interamente e gli dice di non cercare il suo padre, al quale lui è d'accordo. Shadowland: Battaglia per l'anima di New York Punisher torna a dare fuoco di supporto a grandi eroi a livello della strada di New York, come Daredevil Matt Murdock diventa il cattivo improbabile della nuova era, post-Dark Reign / The List, Assedio e Fear Itself. Gran parte del mondo è ancora scossa dagli eventi degli ultimi archi narrativi, in particolare l'uomo senza paura, che è stato devastato dalle azioni di Bullseye, che è stato inviato per assassinarlo nientemeno che Norman Osborn. Anche se Bullseye non è riuscito a vedere Daredevil morto, il modo in cui egli ha ritenuto opportuno farlo ha visto la morte di oltre un centinaio di civili che vivono all'interno di un caseggiato attrezzato con esplosivi. Torturato sulla sua incapacità di salvarli, egli è chiamato a diventare la Mano nuovo campione s 'e leader. Alla ricerca di Daredevil, Bullseye sfugge prigionia e gli dà la caccia, dove una resa dei conti porta involontariamente a Daredevil rompere le braccia di Bullseye prima di aver ucciso allo stesso modo che una volta ucciso Elektra. Testimoniare questo sono Avengers di Luke Cage e Iron Fist , inviato da Capitan America, che non sceglie di coinvolgere se stesso per paura di sembrare troppo pesante esso consegnato un gesto verso i suoi alleati. Diventa sempre più chiaro in quel momento che, mentre Matt Murdock ha visto Shadowland eretta nel bel mezzo della Hells Kitchen in modo che possa prevenire qualsiasi crimine mai accadere ancora lì, che egli impiegherà forza letale per assicurarsi che rimanga così, ma con il attività di altri personaggi - Moon Knight, Kingpin, Lady Bullseye e Ghost Rider - diventa ancora più evidente che sono stati fatti rapporti più scure. Quando Power Man e Iron Fist portare una delegazione a parlare con Matt giù dal suo trono di nuova acquisizione di potere, scoprono che ha anche acquisito alcuni nuovi poteri che sembrano molto più demoniaci di mistico e proprio come la chiamata viene fatta ad averli tutti ucciso, Punisher fa il suo ingresso esplosivo, consentendo per gli eroi maltrattate a fuggire, mentre utilizzando un M60 mitragliatrice pesante per falciare innumerevoli ninja mano e tenere a bada Daredevil. Disegno più attenzione, gli eroi tintinnavano raggruppano, notando che la loro battaglia con Daredevil a Shadowland ha causato un flusso di violenza in tutta la città. Rendendosi conto che anche i loro maggiori punti di forza combinati non sono stati sufficienti a fermare Daredevil insieme, veniamo a sapere che è stato posseduto da un demone. Con l'aiuto supplementare di Wolverine ed Elektra, Punisher esegue il backup gli eroi una volta di più quanto si prefiggono di trovare un modo per invertire l'influenza o trasformare Matt nella Bestia della mano o per porre definitivamente fine a lui, in entrambi i casi, combattendo per l'anima di New York prima di essere dilaniata dalla sua follia. The Punisher / Omega Effect Greg Rucka e Marco Checchetto 's ultimo volume del Punisher sotto la' bandiera Marvel Now 'vede la 616 riavviato Frank Castle tornato con una vendetta. Più implacabile che mai, ancora più freddo e raccolto, questo è un più pericoloso e hard vigilante elite soldato di annientare una nuova generazione di criminali dalle strade di New York. Frank focalizza la sua attenzione su una fazione criminale noto come The Exchange dopo la caccia ai sospetti di una sanguinosa matrimonio shoot-out, che ha lasciato un sopravvissuto; la sposa e ora vedova Marine, Rachel Alves ; tutta la sua famiglia massacrata in caso. Un detective Walter Bolt ha anche lo stato alimentazione intel sulle indagini da quando ha salvato la vita in un'operazione sotto copertura andata a male. Il suo partner Ozzy Clemons, è caldo sul caso, come è del Daily Bugle giornalista Norah Winters . Dopo aver ucciso sicario il nuovo Avvoltoio, il quale lo scambio inviato dopo il Castello, fu gravemente ferito e va a nascondersi per guarire per i prossimi 3 mesi, solo per emergere più brutale e con un alleato vendicativo in Alves che vuole aiutare Frank prendere giù l'organizzazione criminale. Dopo il suo recupero, Frank e Alves malvolentieri squadra con Spider-Man e Daredevil, al fine di mettere le mani sul dispositivo che contiene la intel di tutti i cartelli della criminalità globali esistenti (AIM, Hydra, lo scambio, la mano, ecc), la Omega Drive, quella che Spider-Man e Daredevil sperano di distruggere in modo da evitare che un criminale di guerra per tutti-fuori controllo. Testardo a credere che questo dispositivo è più sicuro distrutta che utilizzato per la caccia Megacrime alle sue condizioni, le paure di Daredevil sono confermate quando un esercito di ninja letteralmente intasare le strade di notte, nel tentativo di uccidere Daredevil e recuperare l'Omega Drive. Incrollabile da questo, Punisher e Alves sono i primi a tuffarsi dalla finestra di un appartamento di Matt e iniziare spenderanno il dolore. Assault Scambio Da lì, sono tutti d'accordo, ed è la pianificazione militare di Frank che permetterà loro di distruggere i piani di Megacrime per il predominio in una notte. Sorprendentemente, Frank si attacca alla sua parola per aiutare il Manhattan e supereroi cucina dell'inferno ma è Alves che tradisce il gruppo nella speranza di usare la intel per distruggere Exchange. Dopo questi eventi, Castello e Alves hanno una corsa e si affrontano tra loro, costringendo Alves per cercare di lasciar andare il passato e concentrarsi finalmente correttamente veramente punire i responsabili. Alla fine tutti i loro sforzi collettivi per arrivare al cuore del piombo impero criminale a un attacco contro il loro quartier generale che porta alla vendetta di Cole per il marito e gli omicidi di famiglia. Purtroppo, le conseguenze portano a un bagno di sangue tutti fuori quando un membro superstite della Borsa va su tutte le furie omicidio nella sua fuga dal Punisher e Cole, anche portando alla morte di Walter Bolt. A seguito di questo, Alves è fortemente influenzata dagli eventi al cambio. Dopo la sua vendetta su uno dei leader responsabili della morte del marito, gli amici e la famiglia, il membro superstite impazzisce e comincia un assedio a Wall Street per la quale Frank e Rachel sono accusati dopo che lo fermano. Rachel crede funzionario che ha accidentalmente ucciso Walter Bolt, più recente informatore di Frank, e non può far fronte con esso. Il suo desiderio di uccidere in nome della giustizia lasciandola sempre più disperata e senza meta, lei è sorpresa di fronte a Clemons su sua fuga da New York; Norah Winters presente anche per cercare di impedirle di fare qualcosa di pazzesco. Alves, provocato, si sente costretto a sparare Ozzy Clemons, solo per scoprire che Punisher tirato il percussore sul suo braccio laterale, sapendo che lei stava crollando psicologicamente. Anche se si sentiva tradita da lui, che le aveva dato l'impressione di aver separato i sensi, solo per disarmare sistematicamente e mettere fuori combattimento i cecchini SWAT chiusura sulla sua posizione in modo che essi non l'avrebbero ucciso, sapendo che nel suo stato di debolezza, che si sarebbe molto probabilmente sentono inclini a presupposto dell'umorismo di Bolt che avrebbe presto cadere la pistola, piuttosto che puntare per lui. Lei viene arrestato e imprigionato, in attesa di essere condannato a morte Row e Frank è rimasto in fuga con una caccia all'uomo a livello nazionale sulla sua coda. War Zone Una caccia a livello nazionale è avanti per Frank Castle AKA The Punisher per la sua parte all'assalto di Exchange che è diventata rapidamente la notizia più devastante in tutta l'America, nonostante la morte di tanti innocenti e agenti di polizia che sono il lavoro di mente criminale Phil Poulson. Ma dopo essere stato affrontato da Spider-man, Punisher è pagato una visita di Wolverine di rispetto reciproco, per avvertirlo che Spider-man ha convinto i Vendicatori di fermare lui per il suo assalto della Borsa di Wall Street HQ. Black Widow apprende del tradimento minore di Wolverine dei Vendicatori, ma non tenerlo contro di lui. Si segue il sentiero del Punisher della giustizia vigilante in tutto il mondo, scoprendo che lui è stato il giro di un anello di schiavitù umana in tutta la Russia, l'Europa e il Medio Oriente. Infine lo rintracciare in Congo, lui la usa per eliminare i suoi ultimi bersagli prima di usare la sua coscienza contro di lei, così da poter sfuggire. Da allora in poi incontra Thor e viene dato il suo ultimatum, prima di essere lasciato a riflettere su loro. Sa che deve salvare Cole dalla condanna a morte, pur sapendo che è più probabile uno stratagemma per intrappolare lui. Indipendentemente da ciò, come sono impostati i piani meglio definiti dei Vendicatori, Punisher utilizza le sue tattiche e le strategie di battaglia di dividersi e loro ogni disattivare. Utilizzando vestito nuovo prototipo di Iron Man per salvare Cole, un Wolverine messo da parte la porta via per iniziare una nuova vita, mentre Punisher si sacrifica come esca per gettare i Vendicatori piani nel caos. Ma non prima di mostrare loro che, pur essendo di gran lunga fuori ucciso e fuori-a motore, i Vendicatori non sono onnipotenti o anche come arguto come vorrebbero pensare che sono. E Frank Castle non è l'assassino gretto che tutti pensano che sia ... Mentire in frantumi e sconfitto, si rifiuta di dare fino a Capitan America arriva e gli dice; "Missione compiuta!" Qualche tempo dopo, come Punisher risiede nel proprio personalizzato prigione, la guarigione e la formazione di se stesso, Spider-man si rende conto che non ha vinto nulla dalla sua vendetta personale contro il Punitore. Capitan America fa notare che quando si prende il Punisher di guerra, nessuno vince. A Los Angeles, Rachel Cole appare vestito come il Punisher, il salvataggio di una donna terrorizzata dalle mani di due criminali violenti. Thunderbolts Rosso Originariamente i Thunderbolts erano una squadra di ex-criminali che volevano cambiare i loro modi e diventare eroi. Ora Generale Ross ha creato un nuovo gruppo di Thunderbolts e li ha trasformati in una forza di combattimento per fare il lavoro sporco altri eroi non fare per il bene del popolo. Costretto a sentire un'offerta che non può rifiutare da Red Hulk, Generale Thaddeus Ross , Punisher viene reclutato in una nuova squadra di black ops composto da alcuni dei combattenti più capaci d'elite e di combattimento intorno. Il loro obiettivo è semplice: ci sono organizzazioni criminali, gli eserciti, dittatori e altri nemici globali che artisti del calibro di Vendicatori sono troppo impegnati o troppo orgoglioso per andare contro. I Thunderbolts sono la forza che uscirà nel mondo e rimuoverli, al fine di ristabilire la pace e per impedire la morte di innocenti dove i Vendicatori non sembrano dare loro un secondo pensiero. Collaborato con Red Hulk, Deadpool, New Venom e Elektra, il Punitore è dato nuovo rosso armatura gamma-merlettato praticamente indistruttibile per aiutarlo in questa guerra al terrore e dato licenza di uccidere senza conseguenze. Nella prima serie, si incontrano a Madripoor andare rimuovere un tiranno sud-est asiatico dal potere, che è stato dotato di gamma alimentato armi per opprimere il proprio paese. Scoprire che questa missione non è ciò che sembra, Flash Thompson chiama chiude dopo Elektra viene catturato e un salvataggio POW conduce al dissenso. Ma di partire per salvare Elektra, Venom, Deadpool e Punisher scoprono che le armi e il loro leader rosso non sono le uniche cose-gamma alimentata intorno. Elektra salvato, Madman e sconfisse il tiranno Generale Awa morto, questa non è la fine della missione fino a due nuovi membri sono reclutati. In continuazione di questo primo volume, i Thunderbolts vanno in un'altra missione, che li conduce contro le fazioni dalla mafia a proprio esercito di Thanos 'in Thunderbolts Infinity. Scheda Tecnica Nome Frank Castle/ Punitore Origine Marvel Genere Uomo Classificazione Vigilantes/ Ex Soldato Età 40 anni Poteri Forza, resistenza, velocità e agilità al picco umano, esperto nel corpo a corpo, esperto nell'uso delle armi, esperto in escapologia, tiratore scelto, esperto di infiltrazione, alta soglia di tolleranza del dolore, esperto stratega Debolezza Fondamentalmente è umano Capacità Distruttiva Edificio/ Con la giusta preparazione città Raggio d'azione Corpo a corpo / Svariati metri con le armi 'Velocità Al picco umano Durabilità Elevatissima( capace di resistere anche contro superumani e continuare a combattere con fratture, ferite da taglio e da pallottola) Forza di Sollevamento Al picco umano Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard Inizialmente armi fantascientifiche create da Microchip il suo assistente ,in seguito armi come pistole colt, mitra m60, mitragliette, bombe a mano, coltelli, poi ha avuto accesso anche ad armi di supercriminali come l'aliante di Goblin, le braccia di Octopus, le particelle Pym , alcune armature a prova di pallottola , cappotti, giacche di pelle, Intelligenza Molto alta Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari